1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wristband or other type of band having an adjustable antenna, and, more specifically, to a wristband or other type of band having an adjustable antenna for use with an external sensor reader that is designed to be worn on a user's wrist or other body part and communicate wirelessly with an implanted sensing device.
2. Discussion of the Background
U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,974 (the “'974 patent”), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by this reference, discloses an implantable sensor and a sensor reader. The sensor reader is configured to communicate wirelessly with the implanted sensor through a local radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic field. For example, the sensor reader wirelessly supplies power to the sensor, as well as collects data from the sensor. Because the sensor reader communicates wirelessly with the implanted sensor, the sensor reader is typically required to have an antenna.
As used herein, the term “antenna” should be construed broadly to encompass any device that is used in the wireless communication of information and/or the wireless provision of power from one point or device to another point or device. For example, the term antenna is intended to encompass, among other things, one or more components (e.g., one or more pieces of wire and/or other passive or active components) that can be used to generate an electric and/or magnetic field and/or respond to an electric and/or magnetic field.